1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer rotor electric motor.
2. Discussion of the Background
An outer rotor electric motor that is described in Japanese Patent No. 3052573 is one example of known outer rotor electric motors. In an electric motor described in this document, as illustrated in FIG. 10, a resolver 147, which includes a resolver stator 145 and a resolver rotor 146, is disposed at a position that is offset in the axial direction from a surfaces of a stator for an electric motor 134 and a rotor for an electric motor 130 that oppose each other, and is superposed with a stator core 137 for an electric motor in a radial direction.
In the electric motor described in Japanese Patent No. 3052573, the resolver 147 is disposed so as to be superposed with the stator core 137 for an electric motor in the radial direction.